


Squirly Situation

by Gage



Series: LJ-Com Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Teen Wolf Prompt, Trope: Cursed, s2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Someone grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him up way too fast. Oh my god, he was up so high and oh... pretty green eyes."Stiles?"He manages to do a little wave. Hello."What did you do this time."He fully considered biting Derek.





	Squirly Situation

**Author's Note:**

> On June 2012 I answered a prompt and this was the result...

 

"DON'T EAT ME DON'T EAT ME!"

  
  This was Stiles current thought process as he tried to make his limbs move faster. The sound of elephant-sized paws hitting the dirt behind him made his little heart speed up. He feinted to the right than again to the left, and once more around the bushes before keeping up towards the Hale house. How messed up was it that the only way he could find his way back towards that house was when he was in this situation!!!

  
The woods around him had just lightened, and he was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to find someone to help him out. He was gonna die in the middle of the woods without ever having gone to third base! What the crap kind of status was that anyway?!

  
All he had wanted to do was help out his buddy Scott with the whole tracking thing. For once Derek had taken up his idea and ran with it. Only he had gotten lost, so damn lost and turned around, then this happened. One minute he had be alone and kinda hungry the next a girl appeared and waved her fingers and BAM. Tiny Stiles with fur and a freakin' tail to boot! It would have been cool yah know if he wasn't being chased by a freakin' wolf! An honest to go wolf not a werewolf.

  
Oh my god it was gonna eat him!

  
He should have totally felt up Derek in the lake that time or Lydia beautiful Lydia who'd let him down ever so gently. Now it was too late, to be honest with his friends about his swinging door status.

He hears the thing come up behind him. He risks a glance backward and almost lost his... footing? Did it count as footing if you had paws? Oh god, he was gonna be lunch meat to an unsavory predator. Good-bye cruel world. The littlest (literally) Stilinkski is going out... at least he'd put up a hell of a run.

  
Good-bye Dad. I love you most of all, sweet understanding father of mine. Goodbye Scott, my buddy, my friend, my brother. Good-bye beautiful Lydia whom I've loved since the third grade, remember me well. Goodbye Derek, my second love. Who will never know how much I pined and ooggled when he was shirtless, who tight abs got me through so many sleepless nights... Who... WHOSE RIGHT THERE!

  
"DEREK!"

Okay, so what came out was more of a squeak but whatever. Derek was here with whoa... Stiles honestly tried to veer to the left but in his excitement, he had misjudged his tiny paws and legs. So what if he fell face planted into the dirt, little claws flailing about in front of Derek Hale. The important thing was that Derek was here and he could help!

  
"Derek, thank god, HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!"

  
The thing was just a few feet behind him now. He could feel it. Stiles got back up onto his legs and ran around Derek's boots.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Stiles looked around the tall boots to see the wolf that had been chasing him. It was just sitting there digging it's elephant paws into the dirt, growling at them. He looked up at his two saviors who looked so very confused, then back to the wolf, then back to the two gawking idiots.

  
"What are you waiting for!?" He waved his right limb energetically. "Go all grrrr already and send him on his wolfy way!"

"I think I'm going nuts," Jackson was peering down at him with his weird thinky face. "That furry thing sounds a lot like..."

"Don't say it." Derek was shaking his head still looking down at him with that look! The one that says that he was at fault, how could he... he didn't even do anything to warrant this tragic turn of events.

  
Least not completely.

  
"...Stiles."

  
Stiles turned around in place scratchy his furry head. Well, at least the wolf was going away in the mass confusion.

  
Haha, he was gonna live!

  
ACK!

  
Someone grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him up way too fast. Oh my god, he was up so high and oh... pretty green eyes.

  
"Stiles?"

  
He manages to do a little wave. Hello.

  
"What did you do this time."

He fully considered biting Derek.

\--

"That's Stiles?!"

Stiles ignored the various sounds around him as he pulled and tugged until finally the pickle was pulled out from the stack of french fries. Seriously can Scott ever get things right? How do you mess up the same order every freakin time? It wasn't that hard to pull off cheesy fries and a deluxe burger.

  
"For the thousandth time yes."

  
Derek didn't sound too happy but whatever. AHA! Finally, come to me my lovely sour veggie... "HEY!" And once again it came out more as a squeak but whatever. His precious pickle had been stolen from him.

  
"I don't think you can eat that little dude."

  
He watched as Jackson ate what was suppose to be his lunch. Oh, my god, he was gonna starve to death!

  
"Don't be so dramatic." Another plate was plunked down in front of him. He looked from the juicy burger to the plate full of fruit in front of him with a frown. If this was Jackson's idea of a joke it was so not funny. He looked at the plate, then back up to where Derek was once again hunched over a huge textbook. And not just huge to his small furry self. He grabbed a chunk of melon and threw it as hard as he could at Jackson.

SCORE!

  
"HEY."

  
He turned back to the plate as quick as he could and started munching on the tomatoes. Okay, so it wasn't that bad but still. He blinked his big round eyes at the others who were now looking at him. Yeah, he knew how to work those babies. "What."

Jackson looked like he was about to grab him when Lydia smacked him upside his head. Beautiful Lydia his goddess, his protector. Who snuck him a piece of HAMBURGER. OH MY GOD SO GOOD. Yep, she was gonna have his babies one day.

  
"I think the real question is, how did this happen?"

  
Alison was still staring at him with wet eyes. Oh. He was still wary of her since she almost killed him... well to be fair he had snuck up on her.

  
Still.

  
Second time someone or something had tried to kill him without asking questions first. He thought that was over since Scott had gotten pretty good at the whole control thing. Apparently, she couldn't hear him the way Derek, Jackson, Scott, and Lydia could. He pushed a grape towards her and made his own eyes appear a little more round. Take that Puss in Boots. Alison smiled down at him and reached over... whoa big hand. He made to duck but the tips of her fingernails skimmed down his back.

  
Oh my god.

  
Best. Feeling. EVER.

  
So good. Little to the left. No wonder dogs roll over so quick. He had a fleeting thought of Derek in this position before it went up in smoke with the loud sound of a book slamming shut.

  
"I. DON'T. KNOW."

Derek.

Stiles stood up and carefully made his way towards the edge of the table. He could feel the tension in the air around his friends and so didn't like it. Felt like someone was pinching his insides really hard.

  
"Well, he can't stay like that forever!"

  
No kidding. He didn't think his dad could take the whole being turned into a forest creature thing. Especially since they only just told him about the were-wolf/hunter thing. He shook his head. This was not good.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Given by Anon: _Stiles is turned into a squirrel by a witch, lost in the woods he searches for Derek or Scott to help him because only other animals-and werewolves- understand him. As cracky or fluffy as you want._  
> 


End file.
